


How to Recover from a Humiliating Defeat at Eurovision

by a1_kitkat



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Don't know what I was thinking, Embarrassment, Eurovision, First Time, Friendship/Love, M/M, Missed Opportunities, Not Beta Read, Rimming, Semi-Crack FIc, Shnicky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: After failing to qualify for the finals of Eurovision, Nicky is embarrassed by his defeat and goes into self-isolation until his former bandmate, Shane, turns up to help him out of his funk.Everything is going fine until Shane asks for Nicky's wi-fi password then everything between them changes.





	How to Recover from a Humiliating Defeat at Eurovision

**Author's Note:**

> This was just intended as a short crack fic to poke fun of Nicky at Eurovision (coz I'm a bitch) also inspired by an AU I read in which a character had an embarrassing wi-fi password
> 
> It was meant to be a PWP but the plot got in the way and then the porn fell by the wayside so now it's not really much of anything 
> 
> It has some good banter though

As if failing to qualify for Eurovision wasn't humiliating enough, Nicky couldn't help feeling that every time he turned around there was a constant reminder of his recent low point. Always there, niggling at the back of his mind, lingering in the corner of his eye.  
The blonde made his way down the road, pulling his jacket tighter around himself.   
A quick trip to the store to pick up milk and bread had taken almost an hour as people on the street recognized him and offered their thoughts and feelings of his television appearance.

He wasn't sure how to feel about it. Some fans were sympathetic and shared feelings of commiserations while others vehemently blamed his inability to sing for costing them a shot at winning. Nicky could only stare in disbelief at the audacity of random strangers.   
Now as he made his way down the street, rain began to fall from the sky and within minutes his hair was plastered to his face. The turn in the weather matched his current mood. He reached his building and unlocked the door, made his way up three flights of stairs to his apartment and went inside.

His new apartment felt just like that; brand new and barely lived in... The ultimate bachelor pad. Except he didn't feel like a bachelor, he was a thirty-something divorcee who lived alone and still hadn't even bothered to get a pet.

Nicky placed the milk in the refrigerator and paused to stare at the photograph pinned to the freezer door of himself with his twin boys. He sighed as he peeled off his soaked jacket and kicked his shoes across the room.

He was soaked right through so he made his way down the hall and into the bathroom. The blonde stripped off his wet clothes and stepped into the shower. The warm water was a welcome distraction. He turned and stared at the sex toy he kept in the shower, one advantage to living alone now, but he wasn't in the mood for that right now... Or was he? He reached down and touched himself several times but his cock barely even stirred. 

Nicky sighed in disappointment and turned the water off. He dried himself then walked towards the bedroom to find a change of clothes. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a lightweight shirt before making his way to the kitchen for a warm cup of tea.  
Several minutes later the blonde singer was sitting on the couch with a steaming mug clutched in his hands. He didn't even have the energy or motivation to turn the television on but found himself reaching for his tablet. He logged onto Twitter but quickly closed the app. He turned his attention to the news sites.   
There hadn't been any mention in the paper of his divorce for the past week so he figured the news was obviously old now, having been put aside in favor of the latest celebrity scandal, celebrity engagement and other celebrities divorcing all around him.

He finished his tea and put the cup aside then he sat mutely on the couch wondering what to do with himself. He wasn't used to being alone in a very quiet, kid-free house. He missed the sounds of his boys, playing, laughing, fighting. He debated calling them but he was going to see them the following day so didn't want to interrupt their time with their mother.

A knock at the door took him completely by surprise and he silently groaned to himself. It had to be one of his neighbors, visitors needed to be let into the building and not many people knew his new living arrangements, he'd somehow managed to keep the press in the dark over that one. The few neighbors he had met so far either had no clue who he was or they didn't care so he had pretty much been left alone for the past few weeks.

Nicky climbed to his feet and slowly made his way towards the door, dragging his feet in the hope that by the time he got there whomever had knocked would have left. He began counting to ten but stopped at six when the visitor knocked again.  
The blonde sighed again and reached out to open the door.

Standing in the hall, soaked to the skin and shivering slightly was Shane Filan. Nicky's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Shane?" He began. "What are you...? How did you...? Why are..."   
Nicky stammered, failing to form an actual question. "You're soaked! Come on in"

He stepped aside and let his friend in. Shane reached up, wiping water droplets from his face before removing his jacket.

"Hey Nicky" Shane greeted him.  
"Shay, what are you doing here?" Nicky asked.   
"Came to see you"  
"How did you know where to find me?"  
"Mark texted me your address"  
"Oh"

Nicky moved further into the room, Shane followed close behind. He draped his jacket over the back of a chair before turning and looking at his friend.

"It's good to see you" Nicky said.  
"You too" Shane replied with a smile.

The blonde reached out to hug the younger lad but stopped halfway when he remembered Shane's clothes were wet.

"You're sopping wet" Nicky began.  
"Oh you noticed?" Shane said.  
"How? I mean, did you swim here or something?"  
"Feels like it... I walked, I thought I knew the way but I got lost then it started raining and I was still a ways away but it wasn't worth calling a taxi"  
"Shower"  
"What?"  
"You should shower, the hot water will be good for you... I uh got caught in the rain myself a little while ago... Bathroom's this way"

Nicky started down the hall. Shane kicked off his shoes and followed his former band mate. The blonde turned and pointed towards the bathroom door.  
"Shower's through there" he said. "I can put your clothes in the dryer"

Before he'd finished speaking Shane had whipped his shirt off and was already unbuckling his belt.  
"Shane!" Nicky was surprised to see his friend stripping down in front of him.  
"What?" The brunette was genuinely confused by Nicky's reaction.  
"You're just taking your clothes off out here?"  
"Oh come on Nix, we spent how many years changing in front of each other?"

Shane wondered if he'd struck a nerve. He shrugged and moved past Nicky into the bathroom. Once out of sight, he stripped off his socks and underwear then passed them out to the blonde.

"I'll bring you a towel and something to wear" Nicky said to the door before hurrying away.

It had been some time since he'd last seen Shane and, for reasons not quite clear to him, some long buried feelings seemed to be stirring. He wasn't sure why Shane had suddenly appeared on today of all days or why he'd so casually started taking his clothes off... Did he know? He couldn't possibly, could he?  
Nicky opened the dryer and tossed Shane's wet clothes inside. His heart was hammering in his chest and he told himself to get it together.

Nicky closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. He could picture Shane in his shower and it made him feel uneasy.  
Deep down, he'd always carried a torch for his best friend. Not the kind that would be used to stir up an angry pitchfork welding mob, more of a flickering candle. Very small yet constantly burning. 

He took a deep breath. It's not like anything had ever happened between them in all the years they'd been in Westlife together... Not really.  
Just that one time.   
That one night in Japan, during the early days of the band when they'd been very young and had gotten very drunk and spent a couple of hours making out in their hotel room. Nicky had slipped into Shane's bed and they'd kissed for a long time. But they had both balked at the thought of going any further, had only playfully rubbed against each other... The following morning they had shrugged the entire thing off, laughed about it and agreed to never speak of it again.

But Nicky never forgot that night. As he stood in his apartment with Shane showering in the next room, his mind wanted to replay every minute of that long-ago night.  
It stirred up thoughts and feelings of more recent events in his life, ones he didn't want to think about and he hastily pushed those thoughts aside too.

The blonde hurried to his bedroom and located a clean pair of pants and a sweater. It was almost summer yet the weather outside suggested it was November.  
He pushed the bathroom door open, put the clothes and a towel by the sink and left the room, trying very hard not to gaze towards the shower.

He was being stupid and he knew it. Nicky hurried out of the room and retreated to the Kitchen just as the shower was turned off.   
Several minutes later Shane emerged from the bathroom, wearing Nicky's clothes and drying his hair with the towel. There was an unusual expression on his face, one that Nicky couldn't quite read.

"Feel better?" Nicky asked him. "Nice and warm and dry?"  
"Uh yeah very" Shane smiled. "Thanks Nicky"  
"No problem"

Shane pulled out a chair and looked up at Nicky somewhat expectantly.  
"What?" Nicky asked. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing" Shane looked away for a moment. "Just uh... I don't want to over step or anything"  
Nicky groaned. "Did my mother send you to try to fix my marriage?"  
"What? No!" Shane insisted. "I... I just wanted to see how you were getting on"  
"Shane, I didn't mean to not tell you"  
"What?"  
"I didn't tell anyone... Didn't exactly want to advertise it but at the same time it was splashed all over the papers and... I... I meant to return your calls"  
"It's okay, Nix... I understand, this can't have been easy for you... Look, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to"  
"Thanks..."

Nicky half smiled at Shane before getting to his feet and crossing the room to boil the kettle. Since the blonde's back was turned, Shane decided to ask his original question.

"I may be out of line asking and the two things may or may not be connected but uh" he paused. "I was going to ask about the... The very large dildo stuck to the wall of your shower"

Nicky dropped the mug he'd been holding as the color drained from his cheeks and his eyes widened in shock horror.  
'Fuck' he thought to himself. 'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Shit!'  
How had he forgotten about that? He'd been in that very shower mere minutes before Shane, how had he not thought to take it down before letting his friend into the bathroom?

Nicky kept his head down as he started to pick up the broken pieces of the ceramic mug. His mind was still racing, trying to think of something he could say that would make sense.  
He tossed the pieces into the garbage and picked up a different mug. He continued to keep his back to Shane but he could feel the brunette's eyes boring into him. Nicky finished making two cups of tea and carried them to the table, handing one to Shane.

"I can't lie to you" Nicky confessed. "I'm already getting used to having my own bathroom... But I always put it away when company, or the boys, are coming over"  
"So it is yours then?"  
"Well who else would it belong to?"  
"But it's... Big!"  
"You think I can't take it?"  
"That's not what I meant... Nicky, what's going on? You can tell me, you can trust me"

"My marriage is over" Nicky said, staring down at his hands. "And it's all my fault"  
"Nicky, it can't be all on your shoulders" Shane tried to reason.  
"I cheated on her" Nicky confessed.  
"What?" Shane gasped in shock as Nicky's words hit a little too close to home. "What? No... Nicky, you're the most loyal, faithful husband I've ever known... There's just no way you would do something like that!"  
"But I did and I can't undo it"

"Nicky-" Shane began but Nicky cut him off.  
"I don't even know why I did it" Nicky said. "No... That's a lie... I do know but it was a mistake and it didn't even pay off"  
"What do you mean 'pay off'?"

The blonde reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
"I was tipsy and not really thinking straight but all I could think about was how badly I wanted it" he paused.   
"Wanted what?" Shane asked.  
"Eurovision, Shay"  
"Nicky, what the fuck are you talking about?"

Nicky closed his eyes. "Please don't judge me on this"   
"Never" Shane reached across the table and took hold of Nicky's hand. "Talk to me, Nix, I'm right here"  
"I was at a party with the record label, there was drinking and some drugs and things got very out of hand... But I swear, I didn't touch any drugs, not willingly"  
"Someone drugged you?"  
"I think so, I don't know but I did things that night that I shouldn't have"  
"Nix-"  
"There was talk of Eurovision and I could see it, being dangled right in front of me... I knew it was my chance to really put myself out there as an artist, to break away from the Westlife label and be a real solo artist"  
"You are a real artist, Nicky"  
"But at what cost?" He murmured under his breath. He looked up and into Shane's eyes. "It was a dream, Shay, the chance of a lifetime and in that moment I had never wanted anything as badly as I'd wanted that"

Shane continued to hold Nicky's hand, gently stroking his palm in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. A feeling began to stir in the pit of his stomach. 

"There was just one lad I had to convince" Nicky continued. "Had to show him, prove to him that I was serious about wanting a solo career and a shot at Eurovision"  
He looked up and his eyes met with Shane's.  
"Nicky?" Shane's voice shook. A feeling of familiarity creeped up his spine. "What did you do?"  
He swallowed hard. "What I had to"

Shane's grip tightened as he clasped his friend's hand.  
"It... It's not as bad as it sounds" Nicky tried to assure him. "The guy was old and sleazy but... He had a younger lad, I don't know if he was a friend or a lover or a fan or fuck he could have been a pet from the way he was treated but I... All I had to do was let the young one fuck me while the older guy watched"

The blonde pulled his hand away and folded his arms across his chest, hugging himself.  
"We went to a private room and... Things just went from there... The lad was really attractive, reminded me a lot of yo... Someone... and that made it easier... But... Something happened while he was..."  
"No kidding" Shane muttered. "Nicky, these two creeps basically assaulted you"  
"No, they didn't... I agreed, I went along with it. I... I..." He looked away. "A part of me enjoyed it"  
"You enjoyed it?"  
"Maybe that's the wrong word" Nicky tried to explain. "I... I'd never done anything like that before and something inside me stirred... It felt... Good... Right... Even though it was wrong"

"Nicky?" Shane whispered. "Are you gay now?"  
"Now?" Nicky replied. "What? You think the lad had a magic dick that turned me gay?"  
"You just told me you cheated on your wife with a lad and that you enjoyed it... Not to mention you have a dildo in your shower"  
"Owning a dildo doesn't make me gay"

Shane held his hand up in surrender. They'd both started yelling without even realizing and the brunette didn't want it to get out of hand especially since he had a lot of questions and possible confessions of his own.

"Was it the cheating that broke you and G up?" Shane asked. "Or was it that you cheated with another lad?"  
"Gina doesn't know the full story" he admitted. "She just knows I had unprotected sex with another lad"  
"Unprotected... You let him..."  
"I didn't know he wasn't wearing a condom until it was too late" Nicky cut Shane off. "But I... I'm okay, I got tested and I'm clean"

The two lads stared at each other across the table. This was not how either of them had expected their afternoon to progress.  
"I love Georgina" Nicky said. "She was my first love, my wife, the mother of my children... But there's this part of me that wants more... The whole reason this all came out was because she caught me using a vibrator and demanded to know why I suddenly felt the urge to... Well..."

"I wish I knew what to say to make things better, Nix" Shane said.  
"I'm scared, Shay" Nicky whispered.  
"Scared? Scared of what?"  
"These new feelings I keep feeling... It's like I've been repressing them for years and now that I can let it out, explore who I really am... I can't"

Shane shifted uncomfortably in his seat, wondering if now was the best time to make a confession of his own.  
"I... I think I know what you mean" he whispered.  
"You? Really?"  
"I... I... Know what it's like to have a secret"

Nicky opened his mouth to ask Shane to explain himself but stopped when his friend's phone began to ring. The brunette reached into his pocket, checked the caller ID and got to his feet.

"I'm sorry, I really have to take this" Shane said with an apologetic expression on his face. Nicky nodded in understanding as Shane answered the call and excused himself from the room. The blonde watched his friend walk down the hall, a moment later the bathroom door closed.  
Nicky stayed put, his mind reeling at having finally told the entire true story to someone. He eventually got to his feet and made his way towards the alcohol above the refrigerator.

He was sipping a glass of scotch when Shane returned. The brunette was staring at his phone.

"Sorry about that" Shane apologized. "That was my tour manager, he just emailed me something that I need to review within the hour"  
"Oh... It's okay, if you want to leave-"  
"What? No, we're not done talking yet. Do you mind if I look over it now and get it over and done with?"  
"No, go ahead"  
"Great, thanks Nix"

Shane continued to stare at his phone, pressing buttons and scrolling in search of something then he began to giggle.

"Geeez Nix, your neighbors sure have weird network names" he said. "You're a wi-fi Harry, Pretty fly for a wi-fi, apartment 2b stop having noisy sex... I can't believe they're all in the one building! Oh look at this one... 'I wish I could sit on'... Man you just know that password is going to be something filthy"   
He chuckled.  
"So what's your network?" Shane asked Nicky. "And your wi-fi password?"

For the second time since Shane's unexpected arrival, Nicky felt the color drain from his face in shock embarrassment.

"I... I..." Nicky stammered. What was going on? Why was the universe conspiring against him today?  
"You... You want my wi-fi password?"  
"Well yeah, if that's okay... My data download has been all stupid lately"  
"Well uh it's uh... It's just that..." He closed his eyes and coughed to clear his throat.

"Oh my god, Nix!" Shane exclaimed. "Is your network the 'sit on' one?"  
Nicky sighed in defeat.  
"Yeah... Yeah it is" he confessed, not meeting Shane's gaze. "It was a joke... Given how creative the neighborhood networks were called... And I... Was a bit drunk at the time"

The brunette stared at his friend with an unusual twinkle in his eye. Nicky wasn't sure what to think or how to lie his way out of this. Mere moments ago he'd admitted to enjoying having sex with men and now he was going to have to explain his reasoning behind his wi-fi password.

"Is it something filthy?" Shane asked with a smirk.  
"You could say that" Nicky stammered.  
"Well don't keep me in suspense! What is it?"  
"Uh... It's... Long... Maybe I should type it in for you?" He held his hand out for Shane's phone but the younger lad pulled further away.  
"Oh come on Nix! You can't not tell me!"  
"If you want access to the wi-fi then let me enter the password!"  
"But I'm curious now, Nicky! It's going to niggle at me until I find out... It will be a constant bane of irritation and frustration until you tell me"  
"Shane-"  
"What if I can guess it?"  
"What?"  
"Yeah, if I guess correctly, will you tell me if I'm right?"

"Shane!" Nicky heard himself snap in frustration.  
"What?" Shane snapped back. "Come on, Nicky! It's either really lame or really filthy... So what is it? Are we talking something simple like a Toblerone or is it a butt plug? Because I'm sure you already have one of those to sit on"  
Nicky continued to rub the bridge of his nose.  
"How the fuck are we even having this fucking conversation?" The blonde asked. "Who... Who would shove a Toblerone up-"  
"A lad I met once told me"  
"What? How did you even get onto that topic?"

Shane moved closer to his friend and gently placed his hand upon his shoulder.  
"Let's just say" he paused, lowering his voice "you're not the only one who... Who's done... Questionable things to further your career"  
Nicky instinctively knocked Shane's hand away and looked at the brunette, his eyes wide.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Nicky demanded.

It was Shane's turn to avert his gaze. He stared down at the ground, a part of him already regretting his admission... But Nicky had been honest with him, it was only fair to return the favor.

"I... I... It's what I was saying before my manager called" Shane said. "I... I've been to those same label parties, Nix, been accosted and propositioned by all sorts"  
"What? No... No way... There's no way something like that would happen to you"  
"I lost everything, Nicky! Had to leave Sligo, fuck I had to leave Ireland... I lost my home and all my money and I... I needed to get it back, somehow, to get myself back on track so I could support my family"  
"But you... You're... You!"  
"I didn't let anyone fuck me" Shane insisted. "But I... I did... Did..."  
"Did what?" Nicky whispered as he moved closer to Shane. 

Nicky reached out and placed his hand upon Shane's waist, his other hand gently brushed his friends cheek. When Shane looked up to meet his eyes, Nicky could see tears brimming beneath his lashes.

"I... May have..." Shane stammered, lowering his voice to a whisper. "A blowjob or two, here and there"  
"Oh Shane" Nicky whispered.  
Without thinking, he pulled his friend into a hug. Shane's arms immediately wrapped around Nicky's waist and they held each other close for several beats.  
"I did it for my family" Shane insisted.  
"I... I understand" Nicky replied.  
In a way he did understand. He sympathized with the position his friend had found himself in but was in a state of shock that Shane had kept it to himself for as long as he had.

"It doesn't make me gay, does it?" Shane asked. His voice muffled as his head was buried in Nicky's shoulder.  
"You're asking me?" Nicky replied.  
"You let a guy fuck you and you realized you enjoyed it so..."  
"Are you saying you enjoyed sucking off some record executive?"  
"Well... Not exactly"  
"What do you mean?"  
"This is going to sound really fucked up..."  
"It's already fucked up, Shay"  
"You said yourself you let some lad fuck you and it... It resonated with you to the point that you knew you'd want to do it again, with someone else... You liked the feeling of having a dick up your ass"  
"You don't have to be so crude" Nicky said as he pulled away from his friend and stared into his confused eyes.  
"Well, in a way, I liked it too... I... Liked the feel of having a hard cock in my hand or in my mouth" Shane finally admitted out loud. 

It sounded wrong, even to his own ears, and he knew he could never admit this truth to his wife. She wouldn't understand, not in the way Nicky would. His heart was pounding in his chest as he stared at his friend and former band mate. After all those years together and the few short ones since the band's demise, Shane couldn't quite wrap his head around the fact that he and Nicky now found themselves in such a similar situation.

"Are you saying that you think you're gay?" Nicky asked him.  
"No" Shane replied. "I love my wife and I never want to lose her but... Sometimes... I wake up during the night, thinking of naked men and I... I start thinking I might be inclined to swing both ways"

"Shane, promise me you won't do it again" Nicky pushed. "That you won't let your record label use you like that! I... I learned my lesson and I... I hate the idea of your label doing to you what mine did to me"  
"I don't think that's going to be a problem. I swear, no one has come near me like that in months... There are younger, more impressionable artists on the label now"  
"I don't know if that makes me feel better or worse" Nicky replied. "How the fuck did we get ourselves into such messed up predicaments, Shay?"  
"I don't know, Nix"

He reached out and found himself in his friend's arms again. They held each other close as they each thought over the other's recent confession. Shane nuzzled his face against Nicky's neck as the blonde gently ran his hand up and down the younger lad's back in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

"Nicky?" Shane whispered.  
"Yeah?" Nicky pulled away and looked into his friends eyes.  
"So... What is your wi-fi password?" Nicky groaned to himself. "Well I still need to access my email..."  
"Use my computer"  
"But-"  
"It'll be easier for what you need to do"  
"True but... Password?"  
"I'll tell you later, okay?"  
"Promise?"  
"Yes, I promise"

Nicky led the way over to the couch, pulled out his laptop and turned it on. Shane sank down beside him and watched silently as the blonde logged into his computer then loaded the browser. Nicky then handed the laptop to Shane.  
He smiled gratefully at the blonde before logging into his email.

The next few minutes passed in silence as Nicky poured himself another drink and watched Shane read over whatever his manager had sent him. His mind was still whirling at Shane's earlier confession. He knew things had gotten bad for his friend once the band had called it a day but he hadn't realized just how desperate Shane had gotten... He should have done more to help him back then.

He continued watching Shane, wondering if it was too late to change the password before the brunette asked again. He knew he could try to lie his way out of it, that Shane wasn't likely to test it now that he was already doing what he'd needed internet access for.  
Nicky saw Shane reach for his phone, dial a number then begin to argue with whoever was on the other end. He watched as Shane managed to get himself very worked up. He hadn't seen the younger lad riled up like that in a long time, it was oddly comforting, familiar, arousing.

Nicky tried to push that last thought aside though his eyes followed Shane's every movement. The brunette ended his phone call and slammed Nicky's laptop shut in frustration.

"Shane?" Nicky began.  
"Sorry Nix" Shane replied as he pushed the computer aside. "You'd think I'd be used to all this by now"  
"Something... Bad?"  
"Just frustrating"

Nicky sank down onto the couch beside Shane and placed his hand upon his friends knee. The younger lad looked up at him and smiled his appreciation. He instinctively placed his own hand on top of Nicky's and they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Is there anything I can do?" Nicky asked, the question lingering in the air.  
"Do?" Shane whispered.  
"To... Help"  
They were slowly moving closer together. Shane's thumb gently massaging Nicky's palm.   
"Help" Shane continued. "Me with... Work?"  
"Well we did... Work together... For a long time"

Shane sighed and leaned into Nicky, resting his head on the blonde's shoulder, their hands still entwined. The brunette closed his eyes, he loved being so close to the blonde, their hands touching in an almost intimate way.  
He tried to reason with himself. Nicky was one of his best friends, he couldn't cross that line even though he really wanted to. He knew now that the older lad was attracted to men, had enjoyed having sex with one and, unless he was mistaken, Nicky was eager to do it again. Shane himself had never engaged in sexual activity with a lad he was actually attracted to and he was almost desperate to try it.

"Nicky?" Shane lifted his head and stared into his friends eyes.  
"Shane?" Nicky replied.  
"So what is your damn wi-fi password?"

Nicky's cheeks turned a darker shade of pink but he didn't tear his eyes away from Shane's. He took a deep breath then leaned in and whispered in his ear.  
"Your face"   
Shane frowned.  
"Your password is your face?" Shane asked in confusion as he pulled back to look at his friend.  
"No, yours" Nicky confessed.  
"What?"  
"Shane!"  
"I'm confused"

Nicky sighed, took hold of Shane's hand and looked up to meet the younger lad's eyes. He blinked, rather shyly as he spoke.  
"The password" he explained "is shanesface... All one word, all lower case"  
"I... Uh..." Shane stammered in confusion. He must have misheard the blonde. "So you... Wish you could sit on..." He paused. "My face?"

Nicky's throat had turned dry so he could barely speak, merely nod his head yes.  
"Are you...serious?" Shane asked, his voice unsteady.  
"Uh huh" his face continued turning an even darker shade of crimson yet Nicky couldn't tear his eyes away from Shane's gaze.

Despite staring at his friend's face, he didn't see it coming when Shane leaned forward and kissed him.   
A sudden, forceful, desperate, bruising kiss. When Shane broke the embrace, Nicky was left panting for more with a very confused expression on his face.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours" Shane whispered.  
"What?" Nicky was beyond confused.  
"An eye for an eye?"  
"Huh?"  
"A little give and take... I'll give you what you want if you give me something in return"  
"What?"  
"I can hardly make myself any clearer"  
"Are you crazy, Shane?"

Nicky couldn't believe what he was hearing yet he made no attempt to move away, to stand up or even release his grasp on Shane's arm.  
"You're the one who started this, Nix" Shane tried to bargain. "The one who wishes for something he can so easily have..."  
Nicky swallowed nervously.  
"I don't understand" he whispered.  
"I'll let you sit on my face" Shane explained. Nicky couldn't hold back a groan of approval. "And I'll tease that tight hole of yours until you come without touching yourself"  
Nicky's eyes bulged as his cock stirred.  
"Oh God" Nicky whimpered. He had to be dreaming, this couldn't possibly be happening.

Shane was staring at him with a fire in his eyes.  
"What do I... What do you want in return?" Nicky asked him.

The brunette smiled as he ran his hand up Nicky's thigh and between the blonde's legs.  
"I want to suck your cock" Shane stated very matter-of-factly.  
"Okay" Nicky agreed very quickly.  
"Okay?"  
"Deal"

The two singers simply stared at each other as their words lingered in the air around them. Nicky's heart was pounding erratically from fear and excitement and nerves. He wasn't sure what to do next.   
Should he kiss Shane? Would the younger lad kiss him again? Were they meant to kiss? Maybe he should suggest they go into the bedroom?   
Shane was staring at him, was he supposed to say something?

"Are you okay, Nicky?" Shane asked him.  
For some reason, the blonde couldn't answer. Nicky opened his mouth to say something but broke into nervous laughter instead.  
"What?" Shane began. "What's so funny?"  
"This!" Nicky waved a hand indicating both of them. "You... You can't be serious... We can't... You know?"

Shane's face fell. He looked hurt by Nicky's words.   
"You... You were serious?" Nicky stammered.  
"You weren't?" Shane replied.  
"I... Shay..."  
"I thought it was what you wanted"  
"It is... I mean, I do but... We can't... Can we?"  
"Of course we can... I mean... Why not?"

Nicky climbed to his feet, putting a safe amount of distance between himself and Shane.  
"Uh... Many reasons... Like it's crazy, I'm currently in the middle of a divorce, you're not even gay plus you're married and... We've been friends a long time, Shay, I don't want to ruin that"  
"But you do want to... Do stuff, with me, don't you?"  
"What?"  
"You started this, Nicky... You're the one with the kinky wifi password"  
"I was drunk and... Not entirely thinking straight"

Shane moved closer to Nicky.  
"So in your drunken subconsciousness, your dream is to... Have sex with me?"  
It sounded so good hearing Shane say the words out loud that his breath caught in his throat.  
"Fuck yes" Nicky whispered without hesitation yet not quite able to meet his friends gaze.  
"Well... It's kinda mine too. I've never... You know, with a lad before and I... A part of me is curious... Plus you told me like ten minutes ago not to let any record label executives near me so... If I can't with them..."

Nicky took a step back, still staring at Shane with a mixed expression upon his face.  
"Have you lost your mind?" He asked, his voice waived.  
"You're the one who started this, Nix" the younger lad paused, watching the conflicting emotions on his friends face. "Are you saying you've never thought about it before?"  
"I think about it all the time!" Nicky confessed. Shane smirked. "But we can't... You're married!"

The brunette moved so he was within arms reach of his friend. He reached out and carefully slipped his hand into Nicky's, entwining their fingers though the blonde stepped back but couldn't move any further due to the couch blocking his path.

"Think of it as a chance to go back and do it all again" Shane shifted the conversation. "Remember that one night we had all those years ago, when we came so close to taking that one leap but we were both so young, so nervous, so unsure... Yet here we are now, older and wiser, we let that opportunity slip by but I don't want to make that mistake again"  
Nicky swallowed.   
"It was a different time, we were too young, it would have been a mistake" he reasoned.  
"All I'm asking is for this one time, this one chance to see what could have been"  
Nicky forced himself to blink back tears.  
"I want to" he whispered. "I want you, Shane, but we can't... Not like this"

"Just one time" Shane continued. "This one day to completely immerse ourselves in the one thing we've always wanted but knew we could never have"  
"But what if we can't?"  
"Can't what?"  
"Can't let each other go at the end of the day"  
"We'll have to... but we'll never know if we don't take that chance"

Nicky took a deep breath and slowly released it. Shane watching him very closely as his hesitation began to waiver. The brunette reached out and took Nicky's hands in his then he raised them up, placing them on his neck before sliding his hands around the blonde's waist. They each pulled the other closer and stared into the others eyes. Nicky swallowed nervously yet his gaze never left Shane's.

"I'm scared" the blonde whispered.  
"You don't have to be" Shane replied. "I don't bite... not unless you ask me to"

Nicky moved his hand and gently cupped Shane's cheek.  
"I've wanted this for so long" he admitted. "Probably even more since I... accepted my sexuality"

Shane nodded in understanding. He hadn't completely realized how much he'd longed for his former bandmate until now. Not wanting to have to wait any longer, he kissed Nicky. The blonde opened his mouth to object but Shane simply used the opportunity to explore the moist cavern with his tongue. He felt a shiver pass through his friends body.  
Nicky didn't attempt to protest any further; he simply groaned into Shane's embrace and gave an involuntary thrust of his hips.

Shane smiled into the kiss and continued his dominance of Nicky's mouth. He loved hearing the sounds of delight emitting from the blonde's throat.  
It wasn't the first time they'd kissed; it wasn't even the second but it hadn't felt this right before. Both of them having suppressed their confusing feelings for the other for so many years.   
As his hand caressed Nicky's cheek, Shane was reminded of a time long ago; in a dark hotel room where they were both very tipsy, homesick and alone... in a foreign country, wherever they went they were mobbed by fans and spent many hours together in their hotel room. Too anxious to go out, too bored to stay in and do nothing. It hadn't taken them long to crack open the mini bar.

"Are you really sure about this, Shay?" Nicky managed to whisper between kisses.  
"I've never been more sure, Nix"  
"It's not too late... we can still write it off like last time"  
"If I knew then what I know now, I wouldn't have wanted to stop then, just like I don't want to now"

But Shane did stop. He reluctantly released his hold on his friend and even took one step back, giving Nicky some of his personal space back. Then he looked up and stared into the deep, blue, scared eyes of his former band mate. Nicky held his gaze but didn't say a word. His heart was beating so hard, so fast he feared it would leap out of his throat.  
Shane reached up and placed his hand upon Nicky's cheek, tenderly brushing his fingers across the blonde's skin. He felt the tremor pass through his friends body as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I want this, Nix" Shane said very softly. "I want you"  
"Shane-"  
"But if you really don't want this, we can stop, if it's what you want"  
"This is wrong, Shay"

The brunette nodded his head in agreement. He knew Nicky was right; he was married, he shouldn't do something so reckless that could hurt his entire family... but he'd already crossed that line once for his career, was there really any harm in doing it again for his own heart?

"I know it is" Shane agreed. "But it doesn't change how I feel"  
"Oh God!" Nicky exclaimed. "Is this why you came here today?"  
"What?" Shane was confused.  
"Did you come here to try to have sex with me?"  
"What? No!" Shane heard himself yelling.   
"Then why did you come?"  
"To see you, you're my friend, i was worried about you... the thought of sleeping with you didn't even cross my mind until-"  
"Until?"  
"Your fucking wi-fi password!"  
"So now it's my fault?"

They were both yelling now but neither of them knew why. Shane knew he needed to be honest; ever since his experience of having to suck off the right people, his mind had drifted several times to his missed chance with Nicky. This newest revelation that his friend was bisexual felt like they were finally on the same page at the same time. Of course he never dreamed anything could ever happen between them until Nicky's confession of his questionable wi-fi password.

Nicky held up his hand in a gesture of defeat and both lads stopped yelling at each other. They stood in awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to say next. Shane finally broke the tension.

"One question" he said. "All you have to do is answer honestly and then we can decide where to go from there"  
"What if I can't say what you want to hear?"  
"I'll just have to accept it"  
But Shane wasn't worried. He knew how his friend thought, felt. He already knew the answer.

"That night" he began. "At the party when you found yourself... in that situation..." he reached out and took Nicky's hand in his. "While he was fucking you... did you, at any time, think or wish for even a second that he was me?"  
He saw the flicker in Nicky's eyes and he knew the blonde was weighing up if he should lie to him.  
"Of all the cocks you had to suck to get what you wanted" Nicky responded with a question of his own. "Did you ever wish that one of them was mine?"  
"Yes"

Shane wasn't going to lie. Right here, right now, was possibly his only chance to be completely honest with Nicky. He could see the blonde's hesitation and he didn't want to push him but he didn't see why Nicky was basically playing hard to get. They both knew what they wanted, both knew they could so easily have it. So why was he fighting it?  
He wanted to say something, anything at all to put his friend at ease but was afraid that anything he said could be taken as coercion. 

He took a step closer; placed his hand upon Nicky's neck and gently stroked the skin. Shane watched as Nicky closed his eyes and leaned into his touch. He took that as a good sign and wrapped his other arm around the blonde's waist.  
Shane couldn't quite believe how bold he was being. Nicky had always been the flirt, the take charge kind of person. Hell it had been Nicky who had suggested hitting the minibar; Nicky who had initiated their first kiss; Nicky who had climbed into Shane's bed and touched him so intimately... Now they were older, wiser, experienced, yet equally as terrified as they'd been so many years ago.

Nicky's eyes were still closed. Shane could feel his heart beating in his chest, his own now pressed up against his friends. Two very thin layers of fabric was all that separated them. The thought alone caused Shane's cock to stir.  
He knew he only had one last chance to convince Nicky that what they wanted was okay, was nothing to be ashamed of. He leaned closer and very gently kissed Nicky's lips. It took but a moment for the blonde to return his soft kiss.

"Please, Nix?" Shane whispered into their kiss.  
"Please what?" Nicky asked.  
"I want this; don't you?"  
His response was barely a whisper but the brunette heard a very distinctive 'yes' from the blonde.

Shane softly kissed Nicky again then slowly pulled away, his arm slipping from the blonde's waist. He then reached for the waistband of his sweatpants; his fingers sneaked past the elastic but didn't go further.   
Shane paused in case Nicky wanted to tell him to stop but the blonde's eyes were closed and he was gnawing on his bottom lip.

The brunette smirked to himself then swiftly slid his hand down the front of Nicky's pants. He grasped the blonde's cock, causing his friend to cry out in shock; his eyes opened wide as he stared into Shane's deep hazel eyes.  
"Shane" Nicky barely managed to gasp his name.

Shane leaned closer, nuzzled his face against Nicky's neck and softly kissed the skin.  
"Trust me, Nix" Shane whispered. "I know what I'm doing"  
"I'm sure you do"  
The brunette flicked his wrist, pumping the blonde's hardening cock several times. Nicky groaned with delight and bucked his hips. Shane was already thrilled with the delectable sounds coming from Nicky; knowing that he was the cause of them. Secretly, he'd always longed to hear the blonde cry out his name during sex.  
Shane kissed his way across Nicky's jaw; the older lad turned his head, allowing the brunette more time to tease his neck though his own hand was moving closer and closer to Shane's groin. He was about to grasp his prize when Shane kissed his lips and he felt himself drowning in pure bliss; his hand flailing listlessly between their bodies. 

By the time he was able to reach for Shane, the older lad had pulled away but Nicky had little time to feel disappointed for Shane dropped to his knees and swiftly yanked the blonde's pants down to his ankles.  
"Shay-" Nicky began.  
"Shhhhh" Shane's face was so close to Nicky's cock that the blonde could feel his breath upon his skin. "Enough talking, Nix"  
Nicky opened his mouth in protest but the words never made it past his lips for Shane had been quick to place a rather wet kiss to the weeping head of Nicky's cock. The suddenness of Shane's actions caused him to cry out again. He had not expected his friend to just dive right in like that.

"Shane!" Nicky managed to say.  
"What?" His response was rather muffled.  
"Are you really sure you want to do this?"  
He stared down at the brunette kneeling before him; Shane stared right back. Neither of them blinked.

Shane reached up, wrapped his thumb and index finger around Nicky's hard shaft and slowly started stroking the length. He moved his grip up to the head then down to the base, watching the expressions on the blonde's face. Shane leaned close and resumed kissing the head of Nicky's cock, using his tongue to spread the offerings of pre-cum.  
He closed his eyes as he savored the unique taste of his former band mate. He wrapped his entire fist around Nicky's hardness and started pumping him as he worshipped the oozing tip.

Nicky didn't know what to do, his hands falling listlessly at his sides while Shane enthusiastically moved up and down on his weeping cock. It was everything he'd dreamed it would be and more. Fuck, Shane was good at this!  
It went on for several long minutes that Nicky felt his knees giving out beneath him. He fell back, resting upon the couch and gripped one of the cushions in his hand. His other hand slipped into Shane's hair, twirling the short brown locks through his fingers. Nicky moaned and whimpered his appreciation as Shane went to town on his cock. He'd never had such an enthusiastic blowjob before; Gina had mostly saved them for special occasions, like his birthday but even then she made it seem like more of a chore than a treat... But Shane's treatment of his dick was like every birthday and Christmas rolled into one. He wanted to come but he also wanted it to last; when Shane looked up at him and their eyes locked, he wanted to come all over the brunette's face and he accidentally said as much.

Shane realized that Nicky hadn't meant to say those last words out loud but he was more than happy to give Nicky anything he wanted right now. His own request had just been to suck Nicky's cock, it didn't really matter to him where the blonde got off. So he pulled back, only the thick oozing top remained in his mouth and he kissed it before sliding right out then he held Nicky's gaze as he used his fist to pump him to orgasm.  
His blonde band mate continued to stare into his eyes as he came violently and messily all over Shane's flushed face.  
It was one of the most erotic sights he'd ever beheld. Shane stayed on his knees, just staring up at him. Nicky reached for him, pulled him to his feet and kissed him. It was messy and sticky but neither of them cared, both found it rather hot.

Nicky wasn't exactly accustomed to tasting himself on someone else's lips but he felt he could get used to it, especially if that someone was Shane.  
But No... Shane wasn't his; Shane was married and this was but a one time deal. This was all they could ever have because it was wrong. So wrong... Yet so very hot.  
He sank back against the couch again, still panting for breath. He'd always known Shane could do amazing work with his mouth but he hadn't realized just how skilled he was. It raised the question just how many times had his band mate done this? How many dicks had he been made to suck off to be as good as he was now? Nicky didn't want to ask, fearing the answer would make him jealous.

"That was..." Nicky trailed off.  
"You uh you like it?" Shane sounded nervous.  
"I think it was the best I've ever had"  
"You think?"

Shane took a step back and moved towards the kitchen in search of something, anything, to clean his face. Nicky watched him in silence, unsure what he was meant to say after that.

"How did you get so good at it?" He heard himself ask.  
"Natural talent, apparently" Shane admitted. "I had some lad tell me I have the perfect mouth for it"  
"No kidding... I'm sure lads pay a lot of money for one that good"  
"Are you saying I'm in the wrong profession?"  
"Maybe"

Shane poured himself a glass of water and Nicky watched as he swallowed every drop of liquid. He felt himself licking his lips, he wanted to feel more of Shane's tongue on his body.

"So you saw me on Eurovision then?" Nicky asked him. Shane frowned.  
"Really? You're asking me that now?"  
"Did you see me lose or not?"  
"Yes, I saw your performance and you were amazing, Nix, you were robbed... You definitely should have made the final"  
"You're just saying that because you're my friend"  
"I'm saying it because it's true... You're a great artist, Nix, and you deserve better than what you've been dealt"

It was becoming harder for him to concentrate for Nicky's pants were still around his ankles, his dick still on display; Shane was already itching to touch it again.

"So... What now?" Shane asked him, trying to maintain eye contact.  
"Uh, I guess I'll finish my album and-"  
"I meant right now"  
"What?"  
"Well... I got what I wanted but you haven't gotten your wish yet"  
"My wish?"  
"You may need to change your wi-fi password afterwards"

Nicky's cheeks flushed.  
"Shane, I can't ask you to..." he trailed off again.  
"You're not asking, Nix, I'm offering" Shane stated. "I'll tell you what, how about I go into the bedroom and get settled on the bed then you can come in and sit on my face... If you don't within fifteen minutes, we'll forget this ever happened"

It was crazy and stupid but Nicky felt himself nodding his head. Shane smiled and moved past the blonde, playfully touching his still exposed cock as he went. Nicky stood rooted to the spot as he watched Shane walk away, a moment later he heard the bedroom door open.  
Nicky was in numb shock. It was one thing to have his best friend suck him off but could they really take it that much further?   
He look at the clock and saw one precious minute already gone. He only had another fourteen to make this decision. Could he really abuse the friendship like this? Surely it was wrong... How would he ever look Shane in the eye again after having the man's tongue in his ass? But it was what he wanted above all else, even more than the blowjob his friend had just given him.

The minutes ticked by as Nicky weighed up his options. Almost halfway to the deadline and he wondered how Shane was feeling, waiting and pondering if Nicky was going to leave him hanging. He took a deep breath and kicked his pants off from around his ankles.  
The blonde was stealthy as he very quietly made his way down the hall to the open bedroom door. True to his word, Shane was lying on his back in the middle of the bed, with no shoes and no shirt it was an odd sight to behold.

"Shane?" Nicky whispered.  
The brunette jumped in surprise and sat up to look at his friend.  
"You don't have to announce yourself"  
"What was I suppose to do, run in here and launch myself, ass-first, at your face?"  
"It's okay, Nix" Shane smiled at him reassuringly. "We really don't have to do this if you don't want to"  
Nicky walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to his friend.  
"This isn't about me, Shay, this is about you"  
"Me?"  
"Why are you so eager to rim my ass?"  
"Nix-"  
He held up his hand to silence him.

"You're married, you have a family" Nicky continued. "So why are you here in my bed instead of home in yours?"  
"She cheated on me, Nix" Shane blurted.  
"What?"  
"Yeah I was surprised too... shocked and I think I'm still processing it"  
"I'm so sorry, Shay" he paused. "Is that why you were weirded out when you learned I'd cheated?"  
"A little... It's strange though because it happened a long time ago but I only found out last week so it feels so fresh and it hurts but for her it's over and practically forgotten about"  
"I wish I knew what to say"  
"She basically told me to take as long as I needed and do whatever I felt necessary to move past it"  
"Such as?"  
"Evening the score"  
"So you did come here to have sex with me after all?"  
"I don't know... I mean, it may have crossed my mind but once I was actually here and you started talking about being gay and everything it just seemed too convenient but I didn't think you'd actually be interested in me"

Nicky reached out and took hold of Shane's hand.  
"You don't have to resort to ass play to get even with your wife" he stated.  
"I thought ass play was what you wanted" Shane replied.  
"I don't know how I feel about being used for revenge sex... Are you going to separate?"  
"I don't want us to... I still love her and the kids"  
"Why didn't you just tell me all this when you got here? Instead of pretending to be worried about me"  
"I was worried about you, Nix, that really was true! But what else was I supposed to do, throw the door open and declare I want to fuck you to settle a fight with my wife?"

Nicky thought about it for a moment.  
"I don't know, it might have worked" he admitted.  
Shane laughed.  
"Could you imagine if I had done that?" He joked.  
"Would have saved a lot of time, you were sopping wet... I could have jumped in the shower with you"

"Nicky?" Shane began.  
"Yes Shane?" He replied.  
"If we're not going to have sex, can you maybe put some pants on? Your dick is really distracting me"  
It was Nicky's turn to laugh. He moved further up on the bed and lie down on his stomach, his naked ass right in front of Shane.  
"What if I just cover up like this?" He suggested. "So he can't distract you"

Shane reached out and ran his hand down the blonde's shirt to the small of his back before following the curve of his buttocks. He gently squeezed his left cheek before playfully slapping him. Nicky gasped, he'd never been spanked before.  
"You're right, Nix, this is much less distracting" he joked.  
He did note that Nicky still hadn't ruled out the possibility of them having sex and Shane was still partially hard having been aroused by sucking the blonde off.

"Don't be afraid it's only dark till the world turns round" Shane whispered very softly.  
Nicky spun his head around so quickly, glaring at the brunette.  
"Fuck you, Shay" he hissed. "Now you're mocking my humiliation?"  
"Oh come on, Nix" he leaned closer, their lips almost touching. "I specifically heard you sing you'd be my lover boy"  
"It's now or never, you know you better" he reached out and cupped Shane's semi-hard cock through his pants. "Just touch who you wanna"  
"Kiss who you gotta" he finished.  
Shane closed the distance and kissed Nicky's lips.

Nicky pulled away and looked up at him.  
"We're not gonna love like beginners, are we?" He asked.  
"Why don't you just hold on to me and let me hold on to you... and we'll decide from there?"  
"Fuck you, it's still not funny"  
"Come here, lover boy and let me make it up to you"

Nicky crawled up to meet him halfway and kissed him very tenderly. Shane returned the embrace for a moment but was quick to pull away.

"What?" Nicky asked. "What's wrong now?"  
"That was barely a kiss" Shane argued.  
"You didn't give it much of chance"  
"I've had more passionate kisses from Kian"  
"Excuse me? Why the fuck were you kissing Kian?"  
"I meant when we were drunk"  
"So you're comparing me to Kian?"  
"I thought we were going to have sex"  
"So you brought up Kian?"  
"Fine, forget I said anything"

Nicky narrowed his eyes and Shane held his gaze.  
"You're testing me!" Nicky insisted. "Trying to get me worked up"  
"I just wanted a bit more passion"  
"Next time just say so!"  
"Next time?"

The blonde shifted in a huff and moved around so they were sitting face to face on the bed. Neither of them had expected it to be so awkward.

"Maybe it'll be better if we don't talk?" Shane suggested.  
"We can talk, just not about Kian" Nicky stated.   
"You made out with Mark once"  
"Fucking Hell, now you're going to bring him up too?"  
"I'm just saying you can't be mad at me for kissing Kian when you've kissed Mark"  
"We've all kissed Mark" Nicky paused "But it was a bet and you know I hate to lose"  
"No kidding" it was Shane's turn to pause. "I bet when we finally start fucking, you'll come first"  
"I'll take that bet, Shay, because I've already shot once and you're already halfway there"  
"You're on" Shane smirked as he held out his hand to seal the bet. Nicky took his offered hand only to have Shane pull him closer and kiss him; his tongue sneaking its way into the blonde's mouth as he felt Nicky settle in his lap.  
He wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist, his hand sliding lower to squeeze his still naked ass. Nicky, in turn, slid his arms around Shane's neck and held him close as they continued to kiss. There was a hint of neediness on both their parts.

"Is that better?" Nicky asked him. "Is my kissing up to your standards now, Shane?"  
Shane responded by playfully slapping Nicky's ass cheek. The blonde whimpered and wriggled his hips, rubbing his cock against Shane's groin.  
"I've never been spanked before" he whispered in Shane's ear. "I like it"  
"Oh, really?"   
Nicky nodded appreciatively.  
"Lie down" Shane instructed him. "And trust me"

Nicky shifted again, following Shane's guidance, so he was lying on his stomach but across the younger lad's lap. He had the tiniest flashback to being punished as a child.  
Then Shane's hand connected with his cheek and he cried out. His cock twitched. Shane repeated this action three more times and Nicky vocalized his appreciation each time.  
Shane alternated between spanking then groping the darkening cheek.

His mind began to wander; Nicky's marriage had crumbled because he'd cheated on her and was now inclined to want men... Shane was hurting because his wife had cheated on him but did he really have the right to be angry at her given what he had done behind her back?

"Shane? Shane?" Nicky was trying to get his attention but the brunette appeared to be miles away, off in his own little world. It was one of the traits Nicky hadn't missed while being away from Shane.

"Shane?" He tried again but still nothing.  
Nicky reached over, grasped the younger lad's cock and squeezed him; hard. Shane yelped in surprise and turned his attention to Nicky.  
"What was that?" Shane asked.  
"You weren't listening to me or spanking me or anything!"  
"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about Gill"

"Wow" Nicky exclaimed as he sat up again. "You serious, Shay?"  
"What?"  
"First you compare me to Kian then you start talking about Mark and now you're thinking about Gillian? If I didn't know better, I'd think you didn't really want to be doing this"  
"No, I do, I swear I do"  
"Then what is it?"  
"Something that only just crossed my mind... I'm mad at her for cheating on me but technically I cheated on her first by sucking how many dicks?"  
"So you don't want to do this anymore?"  
"I do... I just need to turn my brain off first"

He leaned in and pulled Nicky into his arms. They held each other, Shane could feel Nicky's heartbeat so close to his own. He reached up, cupped his cheek and kissed him. It started slow and gentle but quickly became heated and desperate as Shane yanked Nicky's shirt off and Nicky separated Shane from his pants.  
They were both completely naked and each took a moment to admire the others body.

Nicky moved closer, kissing Shane as he pushed him down onto his back and straddled his thighs. Shane ran his hand up Nicky's thigh and squeezed his ass cheek.

"Is that your only move?" Nicky asked him. "Touching my ass?"  
"Do you have anything else in mind?" Shane asked. "You still want to sit on it?"  
"Yes"  
"Scoot up then"

Nicky laughed then slipped off of Shane. He moved up to the head of the bed and kissed Shane.  
"Are you ready for this?" Nicky asked him.  
"As I'll ever be" Shane replied.

The blonde started to move then stopped very suddenly.  
"I can't" he stated.  
"You don't want to?" Shane asked.  
"No, I... I have really bad coordination"  
"Nicky"  
"I won't be able to balance"

Shane sat up with a giggle.  
"It's okay" he said. "Just... get comfortable and I'll work around you"  
"How romantic"  
"Shut up and bring your ass over here"

It took a few moments before they managed to get themselves settled. Nicky on all fours with his ass in the air, Shane positioned behind him. He parted the cheeks, exposing the blonde's puckering hole then dived right in, lapping at the tight ring of muscles with his wet tongue.  
Nicky's groan masked his shock, he'd expected a bit more hesitation on Shane's part but no the brunette didn't hold back.

It was everything he'd ever dreamed it would be, even more exhilarating than the blowjob Shane had treated him to.  
Nicky couldn't even begin to put into words how incredible it was so he didn't try, instead he made non coherent noises to show his appreciation. He felt like Shane's lips, tongue, teeth, fingers were everywhere and touching him all at once. His cock was throbbing but he couldn't touch himself as his arms were braced on the mattress.

"Oh God Shay!" Nicky cried out. "No way am I changing the password now"  
"Why is that?" Shane's voice was muffled.  
"Because I want to remember this every time I use the fucking internet"  
Shane laughed, the sound vibrating in Nicky's ass.

He has no idea how much time has passed though his arms do feel they're about to give out and Shane shows no sign of slowing down.  
Nicky is forced to beg for mercy as he isn't ready to come just yet.  
Shane emerges with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"I hate to ask but you've done that before" it wasn't a question.  
Shane merely shrugged. He didn't particularly want Nicky to know he had done it a lot with his wife.

"So, do you have uh where do you keep the lube and stuff?" Shane asked him.  
"Right here" 

Nicky moved to the nightstand and reached down to the bottom drawer. He pulled out a box that he handed to Shane. The brunette opened it and was quite impressed with the collection of items inside. When he spotted the butt plug he instantly had a vision of himself coming in Nicky's ass then shoving the plug inside but it was a short lived fantasy for he intended to wear a condom while fucking the blonde.

He took the lube and poured it straight onto Nicky's hole before sliding his index and middle fingers inside.  
Nicky moaned and bucked his hips, driving himself back onto Shane's fingers, urging him in further.

Shane reached down with his other hand and gently tugged on his own cock. It had stirred while he'd feasted on Nicky's cock but there hadn't been much movement since. Perhaps he wasn't as into fucking lads as he thought?  
He continued fingering Nicky's ass, preparing him for what was to come.

"Could you imagine if we'd done this years ago?" Nicky asked him.  
"I think it would have ended badly" Shane admitted.  
"Did we even have lube?"  
"Not that I can remember"  
"Fuck, it would have hurt"  
"Knowing us we would have given up when we realized there wasn't any"  
"Would we have even known we needed it?"  
"We weren't twelve, Shay"

"Nix? Shane hated to do this.  
"What? What's wrong?" Nicky turned his head to look at him.  
"My dick's not hard"  
"What?"

Nicky sat up and spun around to look at Shane's cock. It was only semi-hard, definitely not good enough for the fucking Nicky wanted.  
"Shane, what...?" He was confused.  
"I don't know" he admitted. "It was fine while I was sucking you off but now..."  
"It's okay, I can help"

Nicky moved between Shane's legs and took his cock into his mouth while he fondled his ballsack with his other hand.  
It only took a few short minutes before Shane was begging him to stop from fear of coming too soon. Nicky pulled away with a satisfied grin on his face.  
Shane kissed his lips in gratitude before opening a condom. He slipped it over his cock before applying another coating of lube.

"Where do you want me?" Nicky asked him.  
"On my cock" Shane replied.  
"Ha fucking ha"  
"Cowgirl style so I can kiss you"  
"Done"

They both maneuvered their way around the other and into position. Shane rearranged the pillows then lie on his back. Nicky resumed his earlier spot, straddling his thighs then he reached for Shane's cock and guided it as he lowered himself onto it, impaling himself in one swift motion.  
Both lads cried out in unison as Shane's cock breached Nicky's tight ass.

"Fuck Shay" Nicky groaned. "I knew you were big but fuck!"  
Shane laughed as he reached for Nicky's cock and began to pump it.  
"You're one to talk" he replied.  
"But I was never secretive about my size"  
"I wasn't secretive... I just didn't go flashing everyone all the time"  
"I didn't flash everyo-"  
"Name one person you didn't flash at one point or another"  
"Simon"  
"Nope, you got him at Bryan's bucks night"  
"Louis"  
"Wrong... first concert tour, final night, afterparty"  
"Fuck... I swear I don't remember getting my cock out that often"  
"You're just a cheap drunk, Nix"  
"Fuck off"  
"Bit busy here, maybe later?"

Shane shifted his weight and ground his hips, thrusting into Nicky and making the blonde howl with delight. He tightened his grip and pumped Nicky's cock even harder. He was still determined to make the blonde come first.  
Fortunately this new angle had him milking Nicky's sweet spot with every thrust and in sync with each of his fist pumps. It wasn't long before Nicky's cock was rock hard and weeping.

"It's okay, Nix" Shane assured him. "You can come first"  
"No" Nicky shook his head, beads of sweat sliding down his neck. "No, I can... I can last"

Shane reached up and grabbed Nicky's hand then he started to sensually suck on his fingertips.  
"Fuck" he exclaimed. "Fuck!"  
"Come, Nicky" Shane whispered. "Come all over me"  
He tried to hold on even when Shane's fingers grasped his nipple and squeezed him, he held on but he was fighting a losing battle. 

"There's no prize, Nicky" Shane said to him. "There's no shame in losing"  
"Oh yeah? What about not even placing?"

Shane sighed.  
"It was just Eurovision, Nicky, a stupid song contest" he continued. "You're so much more than that... don't let the wankers of the world get you down. You did your best and you were amazing... it's not your fault the rest of the world had their heads up their asses and couldn't see how incredibly you were"  
"Thanks, Shay"

It seemed to be exactly what Nicky needed to hear for he came seconds later with Shane close behind.   
He collapsed on top of the brunette and kissed him before giggling softly.

"What's so funny?" Shane asked.  
"You told me to sit in your lap so we could kiss while fucking but all we did was talk" Nicky pointed out.  
Shane laughed. "I think I'm going to need another shower"  
"Me too"

Nicky stole another kiss from Shane's lips.  
"Did you really mean it, Shay?" Nicky asked him.  
"Mean what?"  
"That I'm more than Eurovision"  
"Of course I meant it, Nix. You had a dream and you went for it but who cares if you didn't win? The point is you tried... Not many people would go to the lengths you did and no one can say you didn't pour your heart and soul into it"  
Nicky kissed Shane yet again.  
"I'm really proud of you, Nix, you'll get past this, I know you will"

Nicky smiled.  
"Besides you still have an album to release" he continued "in a month or two, no one will remember how badly you did, they'll just remember you were there representing your country and you did us proud"  
"Why don't you go next year?"  
"Me? No thank you, I think one Westlifer is enough for Eurovision"  
"Chicken! Fine, tell Kian to do it instead"  
"Give it another five years and we can do a reunion gig there... wonder if Mandy can win?"  
"Fuck off!"  
"Wow, one loss at Eurovision has turned you into a real potty mouth!"

Nicky climbed off the bed and left the room. Shane waited a few moments for him to come back but heard the shower so he too got up. He made his way to the bathroom and climbed into the shower with Nicky, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him under the running water.

"You're my best friend, Nicky" Shane said to him. "I believe in you"  
Nicky returned the embrace.  
"We're okay, right?" Nicky asked him. "No awkward weirdness given what we just did?"  
"No awkward weirdness"  
"Good"  
"Good"

They washed and dried themselves slowly before leaving the bathroom. Nicky went to retrieve Shane's clothes while Shane boiled the kettle.

"Four missed calls" Shane checked his phone. "And eight text messages"  
"Wow someone's popular Nicky said as he handed Shane all his clothes.

The brunette dressed while Nicky made them a cup of tea each. He handed the cup to Shane as a sense of deja vu washed over him. They were right back where they'd started.

Nicky held his mug up to make a toast.  
"Will you come here and watch Eurovision with me next year, Shay?"  
"I'd love to... It's a date"  
They clinked mugs and smiled at each other.

Maybe next years Eurovision wouldn't be so bad to watch with if he was sitting on the couch with Shane by his side.  
It would be even better if he was sitting on Shane's face while watching it but maybe he'd wait until closer to before bringing it up.


End file.
